helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
'''Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ '''is an upcoming Hello! Pro Kenshuusei event held on May 5, 2013. It's the first public on-stage test of the trainees' ability, in which Tsunku himself will be there to test them. Setlist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Uchouten LOVE (dance team: Kaneko, Taguchi, Ogawa, Nomura, Makino, Wada) #The Matenrou Show (dance team: Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Murota, Ichioka, Sasaki) #Bye Bye Bye! (dance team: Hamaura, Kosuga, Yamagishi, Kaga, Kishimoto) #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan!! - Yoshihashi Kurumi #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - Sasaki Rikako #Arigatou! Otomodachi - Hamaura Ayano #Aitai Lonely Christmas - Taguchi Natsumi #Uchouten LOVE - Wada Sakurako #Yume Miru Fifteen - Nomura Minami #Suki na Senpai - Kosuga Fuyuka #Waratte! YOU - Kishimoto Yumeno #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - Tanabe Nanami #The☆Peace! - Makino Maria #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Kaneko Rie #Maji Bomber!! - Kaga Kaede #FIRST KISS - Murota Mizuki #Samui ne. - Ichioka Reina #Kono Machi - Yamagishi Riko #Furusato - Ogawa Rena #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #JUMP! #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Featured Members *Tested Members **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ***5th Gen: Kaneko Rie ***9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami ***11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi ***12th Gen: Ogawa Rena ***14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki ***15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami ***16th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako ***17th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *Other participants **Juice=Juice ***Miyazaki Yuka ***Kanazawa Tomoko ***Takagi Sayuki ***Otsuka Aina ***Miyamoto Karin ***Uemura Akari **Makoto (MC) **Tsunku Trivia *There will be a performance by Juice=Juice, and they will also pre-release their single Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru at this event. *Each member will sing a solo, except for Juice=Juice members. *Kosuga Fuyuka officially returns from hiatus at this event. *This type of event will be held every spring. *Some fans believe there will be an announcement of some sort made at this event. *Some fans are worried, because they think Kenshuusei may fail and be kicked out of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kanazawa Tomoko suggested to fans who can't come to this event to try going to the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event on May 19. *Kaga Kaede suffered an injury in late April, there is a possibility that she may not be able to participate in this event. *Kaga Kaede, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami and Yamagishi Riko's photosets were sold out. *Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede and Kishimoto Yumeno's yellow T-shirts were sold out. *There's an unconfirmed fan-report that Yamaga Kanae was seen at the event and told someone she was auditioning for 12th generation Morning Musume. Gallery Hello_Project-370751.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-370766.jpg|Rehearsal Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko-370767.jpg|Rehearsal (Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko) Concert Schedule External Links *Announcement *Website Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Article stubs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Concerts Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In